A Bijuu's Tale
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: A series of short fic-lets centered around the various bijuu. Some crack. Some poem-ish. Some are simply random tangents of thought. Best enjoyed with liberal amounts of chocolate.
1. Shukaku

**A Bijuu's Tale**

**Shukaku**

**-**

**The Bet**

It was still funny, after all these years.

Still funny, hilarious even.

He was the weakest and wrought the most havoc.

He was Shukaku.

Ichibi.

One tail.

All he ever needed was one.

Where other demons spent their lives gathering power and hiding,

He was the one people spent their lives fighting.

Shukaku.

Ichibi.

One tail.

All he ever needed was one.

One tail, and one bottle of sake.

With that he could take on the world.

It was really Kyuubi's fault;

But it was still funny.

Hilarious.

_Drunkard. What could a weak little Tanuki like you do?_

Shukaku.

Ichibi.

One tail.

One bottle.

One night.

That was all it took to solidify his legend.

Kyuubi lost the bet, and Shukaku thought it well worth it.

It was still funny, after all these years.

**A/N-**

**So, yeah, I thought of this between classes and had the urge to write it. Backstory: Shukaku is a drunken-fist fighter and works best when liquored up. Kyuubi didn't believe in the human drink or the tanuki's abilities (such as they are) would ever make him stand out. Shukaku won when he forced the sand village to seal him up.**

* * *


	2. Oblivion

**A Bijuu's Tale**

**Oblivion (Kyuubi)**

It is a dark and dreary in this place, if indeed, it is a place. There is no light, no sound. In all the verse, there may be nothing to penetrate this hole. A black hole? A vortex of endless suffering?

Time cannot be measured here. I sleep and wake, and sleep again. Everything is the same awake or asleep. The same dreary monotony. It is worse than hell. There is nothing. A nexus of negativity. But me.

I cannot feel. Whatever body I possessed -and was it a body!- has long since vanished. Memories vanish in this dark place. I have nothing. Did I make it all up?

The sun.

The wind.

The earth.

Sister? Are you there? Have you forgotten the games we played?

Mother? When did you leave us? Who killed you?

Am I alone?

Maybe they never were. I feel, I think. Or is experience? No body. Just spirit. Just…me.

Or not?

Rage. Hate. Pain.

Suffering.

Loneliness.

Sometimes, in this place that is not a place, I try to remember. What did it feel like to have family? What is it like to feel the sun warming one's face? The squish of mud beneath one's feet? It is so very hard.

Without senses unable to compare, what is life? What Is Life? Living?

I wonder.

I think; I am.

How much easier –painless- it would be to stop thinking. Oblivion.

Death.

He will not have me…mother?

No.

Child.

I have a child. A son? One who I flow through, he who keeps me thinking. He who feels the loneliness and hate I feel. My child.

I do not like the name they give him. I do not like it. This place has changed since he woke up. This place has form. No light, yet, but form. I will be the light for now.

He is my son. Will be mine.

My little oblivion.

Until then, he will bring it to others.

Then me.

Us.

Oblivion.

Will shall meet it together.

Oblivion.


	3. Age

**A Bijuu's Tale**

**Sanbi**

**--**

**Age**

_Swiminig. Swimming. Eat. Swim. Nap. Lot's of napping. Noise?_ Something isn't right, and the three tailed monster turtle rises out of the ocean like a small island. It peers about with near-blind eyes. Old. It was older than dirt. Literally. People thought power meant age, and they couldn't be more wrong. No. The sanbi was the oldest of all bijuu, and was fairly proud of that fact.

_It's flying. Whatever it is. Nats? _The turtle let out an annoyed grumbled, the sound amplifing to a loud roar due to it's massive size. It didn't want to be bothered by tiny nats. It would rather rest, and dream of days long forgotten by any other living creature. It could remember a time when the world was covered by water. All it's family had left, leaving him alone to manage the seas and rule them. Not that there was much use in that anymore. Humans had evolved to an unforseen extent.

_Humans. Not nats. A flying human? No wings..._ Humans did not, and would never, gain flight by wings. It was an impossiblity, the sea turtle reasoned. Silly. Still, it was buzzing around. _Bothersome. What speech is that?_

The turtle swatted at the fly with one of his tails. He had been rather comfortable at three. After that they just started getting in the way. Something exploded nearby. Several somethings. He barely felt the attacks through his tough skin. His spiked shell was even stronger.

_They want something. Me? Why me? _Thoughts whirled in the turtles mind, ideas and plans forming and dissolving at a rate impossible for normal, mortal creatures. The sanbi was a demon, a tailed demon at that, and had forgotten more things than the average human learned in a lifetime. Still, it didn't forget everything.

_Might be nice to have a vacation. Won't have to eat. Won't have to maintain form. Start over? After. Yes. After. Start over. _The flying human was taken out accidentally, and dissappeared into the water. Sanbi grinned, it's many sharp teeth causing the other to emit a squeal of fear before attacking again. Useless.

The turtle rolled in the water and waves large enough to take out small islands rippled out from him. Amusement filled the monster's being as it closed it's eyes and feigned defeat. Tiny hooks latched onto it's skin and the great beast could feel the silly humans towing it off.

_Stupid? Oh silly humans. Silly, foolish humans. You forget your orgins in the quest for power. If only you remembered..._

The massive turtle felt the ritual begin sometime later, felt them try to rip out his spirit. The turtle sighed, and unraveled his body. Transforming into pure sentient energy was one of the first tricks a demon learned, and one of those most forgot. Sanbi happened to find it the most useful and so remembered.

_How nice, my own room! So nice for a vacation. So nice for a nap._ The sanbi quickly filled up the space provided for it's chakra and curled up. It had longed for a good rest, and who was it to pass up a chance for a reprieve? No one would bother it. _Perhaps, when I have finished my nap I will thank them? _

End.


	4. Bitch

**A Bijuu's Tale**

**Bitch**

**-**

**Gobi (Five Tail)**

_Everyone thinks I'm a freak because of you!_

"Tough noogies. It's not like I picked how my gloriousness manifests, bitch." The five tailed dog demon complained right back to his container, feeling none too guilty about the situation. He was a god among mortals, reduced to a pathetic spirit, and to make matters worse his vessel was a whining bitch. She spent more time moping than actually doing something useful. "Why don't you go out and do something? Give that mortal you like a good whack."

_Never! I __like__ him, you, you bastard dog!_

The gobi snorted and rolled over, at least rolled as much as a spirit locked in a human can, thinking up a reply. "I have you know I had an intimate relationship with my father, unlike some people I know. Whore pup."

_I HATE YOU! I-I'm cutting the damn things off!_

A brief screech of pain flitted through the seal's chambers. The dog demon twitched his ears and grinned as a second scream, more shocked than anything else, came through. "I'm telling you to just accept it. You'll be happier once you do, and it's not like mortals are worth much anyway. They'll just die, and then they won't have an opinion."

Sniffling. The girl was crying, _again._ Would she ever grow up? It was such a pain to be in a weak vessel. So boring and so damn tiring. Bitch bitch bitch. That's all she did.

_You knew they would grow back._

"Of course I did, my attributes are permanent." He paused, curious. "What did you hope to gain by cutting off your ears, anyway?"

_Arrrrg! I'm not talking to you!_

There was a sound like a giant door slamming, a signal that his vessel had closed the link between them. The gobi was a little miffed at that; he was a greater demon. He was the Dog Demon Lord of the Plains, he demanded more respect than that! "Bitch. She'll be back, she always is."

The next and last time the five tailed demon would speak with that particular vessel, they would be again arguing. Unlike usual the argument was completely abstract. Their shared body floated in a bed of chakra as their minds mingled and observed the proceedings.

"I'm telling you, the one with the red eyes is a man!"

The demon scoffed. "I know a bitch when I see one. Bitch."

END.

A/N- I have no idea what the five tail is supposed to be. I like to think of it as a dog or wolf. This was born of a comment one of the Akatsuki made, I think it was Deidara or Sasori, that two of their targets had just given up because of their bad childhoods.


	5. Dear Vessel

**A Bijuu's Tale**

**Dear Vessel**

**-**

**All**

Dear Vessel,

Coffee isn't good for you, trust me. Try a little sake. It'll double your power.

- Ichibi

Dear Vessel,

It's not my fault you're a midget. Blame that on your father. On another note, black isn't your color. Try yellow or white.

-Shichibi

Dear Vessel,

People would stop calling you dead last if you stopped acting like a retard. No offense to the retards out there. Ramen is good and all, but you might want to lay off it for a while until the whole Akatsuki thing blows over. It's hard to see if anything _unusual_ was put in the broth.

–Kyuubi

Dear Vessel,

The best things in life are free. Shoplift. No one is going to stop you, and despite what you may think you ARE stronger than the old man. He pisses me off.

-Nibi

Dear Vessel,

In my day if you killed someone, it was called life. Now it's murder. Go figure.

– Gobi

Dear Vessel,

I got an idea. Fire and water make good fun. Try it. The lights will be spectacular.

-Yonbi

Dear Vessel,

Can't spell slaughter without laughter! Bwahahahaha!

-Rokubi

Dear Vessel,

You suck. Really. What the hell kind of training do you do? Stand there and channel my awesomeness? Once you get it, what do you plan to do? Why don't you go find that bloody sword made outta me? Do you have ANY idea how much that would boost my chakra for you?!

-Hatsubi

Dear Crazy People,

Is this a bed-and-breakfast? What is the menu?

-Sanbi

END.

A/N- Rawr. Thanks to Ayase Reincarnated for the 4 and 7 tail translation.


	6. Vengence Demon

**A Bijuu's Tale**

**Vengence Demon**

**--**

**Nibi**

It's not fair. I hadn't even done anything! Well… I may have stolen a body or two, caused a bit of chaos, and general hell raising… but I never _hurt_ anyone. I never even impersonated a human! I was just… me. A Nekomata.

Can we help it if it's our nature to keep the silly humans on their toes? The desire to cause chaos and panic is as great a need as food and water. Are these fireballs just for show? No!

So why did they do it? It's not fair! I was just living, being me. Being a happy if troublesome incarnation of evil. I never hurt anyone, no one that wasn't already dead.

Still, they took my freedom. They did it during the day while I was napping. It was so fast, I didn't realize exactly _what_ it was until I was stuck. In some sort of crystal. Things were so confusing back then, and my anger only made it harder to concentrate. How dare they! How dare they sneak up on my like that and seal me away!

It was only later that they moved me, into a _child_. I was still angry, and I nearly killed the poor kid with my righteous fury when they shunted me away into the little boys body. I heard what they said about me. Demon, they said.

Such fools. Nekomata aren't demons. We are spirits, natural manifestations of nature.

And they want to control us? Me?

Not likely. I spent the first few years whispering into the boy's ear as much as I could. Those first few times they were stupid, the other ninjas, and they treated my vessels like dirt. It was easy to win their confidence and turn it to my advantage. They were my instruments of chaos.

I didn't take my first kill until the second one, though. I don't know why, nothing is ever clear when I take control, but they started calling me a vengeance demon.

That's about they time they started being nice to the new vessels.

It's not fair what they do to me. I don't deserve this, I'm not a demon! I'm a bakeneko, a nekomata. Just a cat. A cat! I was only being a cat!

I've watched through their eyes how humans treat each other. It worse than anything I ever did while free. So I wonder, why is it I that gets labeled a demon? Why is it only me that gets called on for seeking revenge?

I've heard of what happened to the others. Why are we, the representations of the natural world, singled out and persecuted? It's not fair, and I don't understand it, but I can only stay true to myself.

When they come, I will fight. I will fight for truth. I will fight for my vessel, because no matter what they say I am no demon.

I'm just an old cat wrongfully imprisoned, and I am angry.

END.


End file.
